There is One They Fear
by TheWriterOfFira
Summary: After years of torture, Fira has finally escaped the horrors of jail. But now she faces a greater threat: Dragons. When she is chosen by the Divines themselves to be the legendary Dragonborn, she'll have to risk her life-and others to save the land of the Nords: Skyrim. Read and Review! Rated K for descriptive violence.
1. I Escape Jail---And Land In Another One

**Prologue**

My feet hit the ground with a loud thud after I jumped the wall. I gritted my teeth, ' _they could have heard that_. ' I thought silently. I scan the forest ahead, the air is cool, blowing back my hair weaved into a braid down my back. I push the stringy black hair out from my face. I ran through the sagebrush and the trees. My pace quickens as I hear a noise to my left. I pant silently. Moving now is essential, I need to run or I go back into prison with more dire consequences. I took a minute to catch my breath, I hear the voices coming closer, I start running again. I trip into the hard ground.

" Over here! " I heard a voice shout.

It's my prisons warden.

Great.

I scramble from my awkward position on the ground. They are coming closer and I can't outrun them. I choose to hide up a tree. I chose an appropriate tree a distance away after scaling it, I grab the first branch. It's rough and my cuts start to burn again, I compose myself from screaming fro, my pain and continue to climb. I hid in the tallest branch, it's dangerously thin, but luckily I'm not that big. I kept myself quiet, I could hear the voices from underneath me.

" Darn it! We lost 'er! " a guard says with missing teeth. " scan the perimeter! She's still here... I know it. " the wardens nostrils flare with anger, my eyes fill with terror. He is right below me, just a couple feet away. I'm doomed if they look up. My warden was the most despicable man I've ever met, he had greasy black hair, and a scar over his lip. He was missing a couple teeth too, and he had bruises on his face. I close my eyes tight, I don't dare to make a breath, in fear they'll hear me.

" I know she's here... I can just smell her... " he says with a despicable grimace. " Well?! Do you just think she'll just fall out of the sky?! Find her! I want that imperial's head mounted on my wall. "

He's not kidding, I've heard he does it.

I pray that's its only a rumor.

When he says, ' wall, ' he bangs the tree I'm on. I held on for dear life to the branch, my life depended on it. ' I can't go back, ' I thought. ' it's not happening. '

The tree shakes from the impact of the fist. My branch is so thin, it begins to crack, I sharply inhale. I grind my teeth together. ' please don't, ' I thought. ' oh not now... '

One final crack down the branch and I'm done for, it cracks completely and my lifeline fails completely. " No! " I yell as the branches begins to crack as I fall down the tree, I fell down the many branches until I sharply impact the floor. There's a sharp pain in the lower back when I fall, I'm guessing I landed on a branch.

Well, I fell out of the sky, just like the warden thought I wouldn't. I stare them dead in the face, " Hey boss... Here she is! " one of his dumb guards says. I can still make out the awful grin of the warden in the dark. I'm about to let them take me when I realize, ' you were good enough to get out jail in the first place. Act like it again. ' I say in my mind. I ignore the awful pain in my back. I back up slowly. " Nowhere to run now, sweetheart. " the warden says in with a curl of his blackened lip. " Oh but there's where you underestimate me. " I say slyly.

" I'm never running out of ideas... It'll be awhile before you catch me again. " I wave, and start running again.

They don't expect that. It takes them I second to register what I've done. Maybe they don't expect an innocence farm girl to run from them. They eventually run of energy trying to reach me, frankly, I'm surprised I've lasted this long.

I guess I should explain the whole jail thing. See, my father was a terrible drunk, and could never pay for his drinks. We lived on a farm, where I tried to earn money by selling my fruits and vegetables. My brother hunted game for us to eat. I loved my brother with all my heart... Anyways, because my father was so deep with paying for his drinks he decided to sell me to a slaves market. I worked for a very snooty man for 3 years- until I was 15, before I ran away. I was caught by the guards then thrown into prison. I didn't have the courage and willpower to break out until I was 19-that's how old I am now. Still after all this time, I never understood why he chose drugs over me.

I'm still running when the air is colder. I catch my breath. I'm so tired now... I take a second to realize how cold it was. It's never cold in Cyrodiil. It's even snowing. I realized how thirsty I was, maybe there was a stream nearby?

I shiver, I'm not used to the cold weather. Not to mention I'm in rough rags that give me no protection from the outside weather. I hear voices nearby. I'm still wanted, any voices I hear at this point are a threat. I hide up another tree.

Sure enough, two guards walk past the tree I'm in.

" didn't you hear? The high king of Skyrim is dead! " the first one says.

" what? No he isn't! " he says back

" yes he is! Murdered by jarl Ulfric himself! Can you believe that? "

" you're bluffing... " the second denies.

" rumored just his voice too... "

" The war will only be getting worse now, when do you suppose it'll end? "

" can't say, those darn Stormcloaks rebels aren't backing down anytime soon,"

I'm bit less tense with these guards talking, after all the don't have the prison guard armor on.

That's when I realize they don't have Cyrodiil armor on, it's different. I close my eyes. Was I even in Cyrodiil anymore? I can't be, they said ' skyrim. ' that's in the northern part of Cyrodiil. In fact, Skyrim was its own land, owned by the Nords.

If I'm out of Cyrodiil... Then I got nothing to worry about! Each land or hold keeps their crime separate. Why go back to Cyrodiil? There wasn't a reason, I'm wanted there, but here? I'm a free woman! I could do this, maybe I could take up a job as a bard, or a lumber I don't know, I could do this. Start over.

They left quickly, said something about checking the border for something. I hop out of the sanctity of my tree and continue walking north.

I walk peacefully when I hear a noise, I'm still a little shaky because I escaped jail just a couple hours ago and I don't want any attention. I quicken my pace, and before I know it, I'm running again.

" Hey you! " I heard a voice from behind me, surely they were calling to me. Who couldn't they be?

But they're not. They're yelling to a imperial captain. That's when the fight happens. It's an ambush, and I'm caught in the middle of it.

Let me say something, if you haven't been in the middle of some Stormcloaks, and Imperials when their angry, then you have never truly been terrified. That's where I am. I duck down, covering my head with both my hands making fists.

They charge the imperials head on. I scream for dear life, I'm now in the middle of a full-on battle, I try to make my way out but it's too crowded. " Help! " I yipped out.

The whole thing was a big blur if I'm honest. I could only remember a few things.

A man taking a horse; the battle cries of men and woman; Snow falling everywhere; and thinking to myself: ' I need to get out of here or I will die. '

I shove my way out, lucky to still be in one piece, though I do have three scars slashed across my left cheek now. I ran as fast as possible away from the war, trying to get away from everything. I don't though, I'm spotted, and it starts all over again, " STOP! "'They shout. I don't even know why I'm running, they aren't the same people from my jail.

The guards hold me down with their brute strength. I can't escape.

The faces of the guards close in, kicking my face until blood pours from my nose. They aren't after me for escaping prison, no, I hear them say grimly,

" that'll teach you for trying to cross our borders. "

Everything goes dark, and I didn't ever hear those guards speak again.


	2. Welcome to Helgen

Part 1 - The Awakening

**CHAPTER 1 - Helgen **

" Hey, you're finally awake. " I hear a man say with a thick accent.

The road was bumpy and hard. It made being in a cart torture. My eyes blink a few times. Everything is groggy. I bounce in the small cart, up and down.

There are three other men in the cart I'm in.

I felt sick, my eyes try to look at my surroundings. Everything is still foggy, I could tell one thing though; It was freezing.

" What's going... On...? "

I begin to talk but I'm too tired, I listen instead.

" you were trying to cross the boarder? Got caught in that imperial ambush, same as that thief over there, "

Boarder? I think I remember something like that. Guards everywhere. Escaping that awful jail. I look down at my hands; bound by rope. It's hurts to even try to move them. I try to fidget out but it causes my hands to begin to hurt badly so of course I left them alone, trying to focus on my surroundings I shift my eyes trying to detect a simple fact; was I still in Cyrodiil?

Looking around, I am nowhere even close to Cyrodiil. The air is brisk, cold, and unforgiving.

I am surrounded by trees, teeming with wildlife. a stone path ahead on which our cart is on. an imperial soldier is driving us.

The man talking to me is a nord I believe. I can tell by how he looks, and talks. Nord's usually have fair skin and light hair. Their battle cries alone can send someone running away from battle.

He begins to speak again,

" Who are you, Horse thief? "

He's not talking to me, but a man he referred to as ' horse thief '

" What do you care? Skyrim was fine until you Stormcloaks showed up. Empire was nice and lazy."

He looked at me.

" you and me, we shouldn't be here.. It's this Stormcloaks the empire wants! "

" we are all brothers and sisters in binds now, horse thief. "

"It's not horse thief, it's Lokir. And if it weren't for you, I would be halfway to Hammerfell by now! "

" what village are you from, thief? "

" why? "

" I think a Nord's last thoughts should be of home. "

The man softened a bit.

" Roriksted... I'm.. I'm from Roriksted. "

There is a man sitting next to me, his clothes are a sign of great importance. But his mouth has a gag tied around it so he cannot speak.

" what's wrong with you, huh?" Lokir asked referring to the blonde man.

" Watch your tongue! That is Ulfric Stormcloak! The TRUE high king of skyrim! " The nords voice has a certain boast in it.

" Ulfric Stormcloak? The jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. If they have you... Oh no... Where are they taking us?! " Lokir says with true terror in his voice.

" Shut up back there! " the solider booms at us. We are all taken back that he was listening to us. Then again, what better to do?

Ulfric wanted to rule all of skyrim, but he was caught by the guards. He made his way out but it looked like his sucess didn't last too long.

I heard a rumor saying that he killed the high king with only his voice.

The idea of killing someone with their voice is quite silly if you think about it for a while. I mean, come on! Their voice? Please! Who makes up this stuff?

Personally, I think the only king title he deserves is high king of the ice brains.

The cart begins to pull into a small town with imperial flags hanging into its walls. It's beautiful really, but I'm too busy worrying about what comes next.

" General tullius! The headsman is waiting! " a voice called.

" Let's get this over with. " I heard a rough voice tell him back

" Shor, Akatosh, Arkay, dibella, Julianos, kynerth, Mara... Any of the nine... Please save me! " Lokir begged.

My mouth went dry, like it was filled with sawdust.

A headsman. A HEADSMAN.

I was going to die. I wondered briefly if I deserved this awful fate, ' did anyone? ' I thought.

I wasn't ready to die. but I guess anyone who faces death isn't ready either. I was still young. I was only 19! My stomach churned. I thought of all this people who I would never see again... My father, back in the imperial city. I wish I could see him again. I don't care how drunk he is right now. I choke down a tear, if I'm about to die, I won't die being seen as a soft.

And then there's my older brother. He was a real imperial. He was big, strong and so nice to me-the father i wished i had. He had my fathers brown eyes and chiseled features, along with my mothers blonde hair. We didn't look a lot alike, except for our noses which were identical.

He was my real father. Supporting us. Until his coming of age came, and he had to leave to be a soldier for the legion. I never saw him again.

I'd like to say I'd miss my mother as well, but she died when I was four, due to an awful sickness that couldn't be cured. My mother was a Nord, so technically I'm half Imperial.

I wish more than anything to talk my brother right now. He'd know what to do. I keep my head down.

The nord speaks again,

"This is Helgen.. I used to be sweet on a girl from around here. I wonder if Vlod is still making that mead with juniper berries in it... It's funny imperial walls used to make me feel so safe. "

The cart turns, making its way to the center of the town.

" why are we stopping? " Lokir asked frightfully.

" why do you think? End of the line. " The nord says.

A little boy watches from his house the soldiers coming in with us.

" okay Blaise... Time to come in. " his father says.

" why? I just want to watch the soldiers, " he casually replies back.

" inside. Now. " he demands. He sighs walking back into his small shack. Hs mother ushering him inside.

I hung my head. How did I get into this? A small blue bird flaps its tiny wings next to our cart.

How I wished I was that bird, it's so different from me. Free. Happy to do what it wanted. Not trapped inside this town destined to die.

I look behind my back, the townspeople are looking at me like I'm scum. Maybe they thought I was a rebel. Maybe they just hated any prisoner here.

the cart stops, we are forced to get off.

" WE'LL CALL YOUR NAME OFF ONE BY ONE, STAND BY THE BLOCK WHEN IT'S YOUR TURN! "

An Imperial woman says sternly. Next to her, A man wearing imperial armor has his checklist ready.

The nord steps of the cart.

" Imperials love their darn lists... "

" Ulfric Stormcloak, " says the man.

The jarl walks over to the block, waiting his turn. The man checks him off.

" Ralof of Riverwood, "

" here... Here... " the nord says, the man checks him off too. But with a stern look in his eye. Muttering something under his breath.

" Lokir of Roricksted, " the man reads off.

Rodvir speaks up. " No! You can't do this! I'm innocent! I'm not a rebel! "

" Face your death with some courage man! " the woman spat out.

" you're not gonna catch me! " Rodvir makes a break for the gate.

" ARCHERS! " shouted the woman

Three arrows fall into his back before fell onto the ground. I bite my tongue, trying not to scream. It was awful.

" Anyone else feel like running? " the imperial said

" Wait, you there! " the man with the checkboard says.

I step forward too. I get a good look at him, reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, and strong looking. I could tell he was a nord.

" Who are you? " he tells me.

" Fira, Imperial. " I say.

I was named that for the fiery spirit my mother said I had. He looked into my blue eyes. Blue eyes are rare for imperials, I got them from my mother.

" what are you doing out of the empire? " he asked raising an eyebrow.

" funny, I was asking myself the same question. In fact, I could go home right now. What you do say? " I said with a smirk on my face. I may die but I won't die acting like a coward. Not like Lokir did.

" shes not on the list, what do you want to do Captain? " he asked the woman

" darn the list to oblivion, she's here isn't she? Put her on the block. "

" you've picked a bad time to come to skyrim, Imperial. Im so sorry. " the nord said. " We'll make sure your remains are sent back to your homeland. "

" Don't bother. " I remark walking to the block.

I walk towards the circle of people waiting to be next for the block. It's pretty sad that I'm waiting in line for my death.

" you know Ulfric, some in Helgen may call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use The Voice to murder his king." General Tulluis said.

I thought about the General said. What even was the Voice? Can it really be possible to shout at someone and kill them?

" You started this war, and now we're gonna finish it, " The General said, a smirk on his face.

A loud roaring is In the background, behind the clouds; a crack of thunder, it sounds alien-like. Not from this world. In unison, everyone including myself look towards the frozen, snow capped mountains.

" what was that? " a solider asks

" Nothing, carry on with the execution!" Tulluis commands

" yes, General Tulluis! " the head guard said turning towards a priestess, with bright yellow and orange robes.

" give them their last rights. "

I didn't care for what she said. My mind was only picturing my bloody death that would come.

And it would come soon. I thought if I miraculously escaped, what I would do. I want to escape, I want to run. But there is no possible way.

The priestess continued with her speech.

" and in the after life may you find peace and- "

" FOR THE LOVE OF TALOS SHUT UP ALREADY! " said the Stormcloak next in line for the block.

I couldn't help but snicker. Everyone heard me do it too. I hated her voice, monotone, and dry. What was her stupid talk even about? How she was sorry for us? If she was she'd help us. Not watch as we died.

The Stormcloak solider steps toward the block.

" my ancestors are smiling at me right now. Can yours say the same? " the prisoner said.

Silence. All through out the square. You could hear a pin drop.

His head was cut off in a bloody manner. " ugh... " says the headsman pushing the dead body off, he rolled over onto his side; lifeless.

" As fearless in battle as he was in death, may you find your way to Sovenguard. " Ralof says.

The roaring again... It sounded like it was coming closer right behind the mountains, clear and deafening.

" there it is again. " the checklist man says.

" never mind that! Continue on! "

" NEXT! THE IMPERIAL IN RAGS! "

' The name is Fira... ' I thought irritated. Wait, that was me. Oh no.

I'm pushed towards the block, the man with the checklist looks somber, with a hurt look in his face. He'll be the last one I see before I die, I looked him dead in the face.

I'm pushed down on the block, the rough wood scratching against my neck.

' this is it, this is where I die. ' I thought. Why not admit it? I was terrified. It all ended here.

Have you ever had a near death experience? At first, it seemed terrifying, as you see your entire life laid out in front of you, beginning to end; seen only in a second. Then you feel a strange sensation of peace, for the last seconds of your life you begin to except the fate of death, knowing that it had to happen. I want to cry, yet I keep my expression still; Cold and deadly.

' Run, ' I thought, ' Please run, '

I try to keep a harden face, trying not to cry out for help, but I can't. Not now.

The headsman has his axe ready, but someone, no- something stops him.

Out from the sky, Black wings come creature lands on the watch tower, with a loud BOOM that causes the headsman to fall down.

I didn't think they existed anymore, lost to time.

It's a dragon.


	3. I Meet A Torturer

**Author Note: Thank you for reading my story! This is my first story I have written here, so thank you for taking the time to read this! Don't forget to review!**

**CHAPTER 2**

' How am I not dead? I should be dead, I could be dead. ' I thought. ' No. I'm not dead. Sovengaurad shouldn't look like Nords fleeing for their lives. Maybe it does. I don't know, I should really just focus on the big dragon on top of that tower. ' I thought keeping an eye on the tower.

The dragon had fierce red eyes that sent chills all down me, and black wings like glass.

The dragon shouted something, in a matter of seconds the sky had changed from a light blue, to a misty and evil stormy gray.

I got up from the ground, fear shoots through me, the ground is shaking. My brain is working out how to get out of Helgen. How is this possible? Dragons are supposed to be myths!

The nord, Ralof calls my name.

" Fira, get up, the Gods won't give us another chance! "

Scrambling off the ground, I ran towards him, my dark hair flying behind me, tied in a braid to keep it out of my face. He ushered me in. He closes the door after a small boy comes in. Inside, is Ulfric, Ralof, a small boy, and two injured Stormcloaks. They laid on piles of hay, with blood dripping from it. I feel sorry for them, I don't care for war choices; they are still people.

My hands are still bound, making it impossible to do anything.

Ralof helps Ulfric get unbound with his hands.

" Ulfric are the legends true? " Ralof asked

" legends don't burn down villages. " he said somberly.

I look at both of them. What's their plan? How do we get out?

" HEY! " I shouted at the jarl. " If you don't mind, I'd like to get out of Helgen alive! Is there even a plan to get out?! "

" Up through the tower! " Ralof says. I follow him. We make it up through the stairs and are halfway there. I try it keep my balance, if I fall, my binds will still be on and I could get hurt. That's when the black dragon clashing into the wall sending debris and grey stones to fly at us. The dragon breaths fire into the hole and sends the place on fire. My thoughts return to the injured people on the bottom, as well as the boy.

" Fire! " I scream down to the people below. " Ulfric, get these people out of here! " I scream down to them. He nods and I return my attention to the giant hole in the tower.

" You see that inn with the hole in the side? Jump through it, we'll catch up with you again. "

I look to the inn, and back at Ralof. " You're kidding, right? "

" Go! We'll be right behind! "

Taking a leap of faith I jump into a house with a hole inside it made by the dragon no doubt.

Success, I made into the house, thank the divines it's two-story.

I jump down to the next story and onto the ground. The ground rumbling, everything up in smoke, and people fleeing for their lives... What do I do? I can't find a safe way out of Helgen and the gates are locked- thanks to the stupid guards. And my hands are bound, what can I do but run?

" Prisoner! Prisoner! "

The man I recognized as the guy with the checklist is yelling to get my attention waving his arms around.

" THIS WAY! "

I follow his lead, staying close behind him.

" I know of a way out of Helgen! Follow me! "

I dodge a fireball whizzing pass my face, he takes me behind a shack.

" STAY CLOSE TO THE WALL! " He instructs to me.

" Ok! " I yell after him.

I hug the wall trying to get over to him, A massive claw shoots between us.

" FUS RO DAH! " the dragon shouted.

The claw is inches away from my face. But it's funny.. I thought... Just for a second if I understood him.

No, that's crazy. The smoke must be getting to my brain.

The man leads me over to a child, and a old man. " Thank the divines your here, Hadvar! " the man said.

" Here, give me the kid. I can make sure you two can get to the keep. Just follow me, and keep up! "

The old man nods, and Hadvar holds the kid in his hands and his sword in his other.

Hadvar turns to me, " still alive prisoner? Then follow me if you want to stay that way. "

The small boy who can't be older than two, rides on top of Hadvar's shoulder.

I ran trying to catch up, only to trip in a pile mud. I scramble up, trying to regain my balance. My rough rags are caked with the stuff, I am more filthy now than I was before.

I follow him the the keep, trying my best to shake off the mud.

Hadvar, putting down the boy tells the man to meet them at the keep.

We run past mages shooting fireballs at the dragon to try to bring it down. We rush past a gate and into the entryway to the keep.

At last we reach the keep, but another visitor comes.

" RALOF YOU TRAITOR! " Hadvar shouts.

Ralof, the Nord I met on my way to helgen stands between us, I can see now he has Stormcloak armor on, a soldier of the rebellion.

" ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JOINED THE BLASTED EMPIRE! " Ralof shouted back, " It's not worth it, Hadvar! We're going! "

" Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovenguard! " he screams back.

I could either make it to the keep with Hadvar or Ralof, yet as if its instinct I go with Hadvar. I couldn't bear the thought of going with a Stormcloak.

He closes the door behind him, no one else is here, did everyone make it out?

" I can't believe it... Was that really a dragon? Bringer of the end times? "

" I don't believe we have been properly introduced yet... Hadvar. " he said holding out his hand to shake it.

I smile, and in response, hold up both my hands still tied together.

" OH! sorry, let me get that for you... "

" thanks, Name's Fira. " I say rubbing where the rope was on my wrists, they are now red and sore.

" I think we're the only ones who got out safely.. There's some armor in that chest over there, put it on, you'll need it. "

I put the armor on over my rags, and take off my foot wraps. Then put on the boots. It's imperial armor too, there's also a key too, it's for the keep. I take that too.

There's also an iron sword, Hadvar told me to take it.

" ready? " he asked.

" ready. "

Hadvar pulls a lever the doors open. Our swords ready, we make our way into the keep.

It reminds me of a sewer, the keep. The smell is overwhelming.

" this way! " Hadvar says, leading me over to a locked gate. Behind are some angry Stormcloaks. " I'm going to try to reason with them. Who knows, maybe we can work something out. " Hadvar tells me. He opens the gate, the rusty iron creaks open and Hadvar steps out trying to make peace.

" Hello, I know we aren't on the same side, but- " He is cut off by a Stormcloak reaching for his sword.

Hadvar was in trouble, I reach for my sword and enter the circular room.

My sword launched forward, me and Hadvar take down the four soldiers blocking our path.

I stared at my sword. I did that. I killed someone. I refused to move. I was paralyzed.

It's not that I did it what scared me. It was that I did it good. I was good with a sword. Like it was second nature.

" Prisoner! We have to go! " Hadvar told me.

" I have a name you know! " I tell him back. Furious he can even bother to remember my name.

" fine... Fira.. _let's go_. "

Further down the path we go.

Hadvar and I make I good team. We get along the path fairly quickly but the dragon is not giving up just yet, it makes earthquakes from where we are to cause rockslides so even if we wanted to get out by going from where we came from, it was already impossible.

" down this way, to the torture chamber... I wish we wouldn't need these... " Hadvar says leading me down stairs.

Torture Chamber? What kind of keep is this?

He walked in, I kept my distance from the menacing tools on the bloodstained tables, as if they could hurt me just being there. Hanging from the ceiling are cages that look like they should belong to gigantic birds instead of humans. Who could possibly work in places like this? What thoughts fill their minds?

He begins talking to the man in charge of this awful place.

" there's a dragon outside! Stop what your doing and follow us! "

I stay behind Hadvar, I have no business in this manner.

" a dragon? Oh stop lying Hadvar, the dragons died off eras ago... But come to think of it... I did hear some strange noises outside. Hmm... No. I'll stay here. "

" FINE! STAY HERE THEN! " Hadvar yells.

His assistant wants to talk to us, but I don't trust him, so Hadvar and I leave before he can talk to us.

We move out.

Down father in... I'm beginning to think if I'll ever see the sunlight again.

CRASH!

The dragon caused a landslide of rocks to come down on the way we came in.

" No turning back now. " Hadvar said grimly

The keep ends. A tunnel leading out. A river inside it.

" this way! " I say " this river has to go somewhere! "

Hadvar follows me for once.

The river goes into a pitch black cave with walls to small for us to fit, next to it is a tunnel with torches lighting it. " follow me, " I say cautiously. Hadvar follows me up the tunnel as we walked into a cavern filled with a bright blue glow. Inside, are man-eating spiders. Hadvar instantly reacts as he chopped away at them, I do not respond as quickly, yet I still try to wield the sword, it's funny. I never thought I'd have another weapon outside of my shiv I kept to protect me in jail.

" what's next, man-eating snakes? " Hadvar asks

" don't jinx us. "

We continue walking along, when I see something.

I see our way out! The light at the end of the tunnel! Thank the eight!

" Hadvar, Hadvar! I found it! "

We press on towards the light.

We are finally out of the awful place. I smell the fresh air, it's much better than that awful tunnel, with smells I couldn't even begin to describe.

" Duck down! " Hadvar whispered fiercely.

Pushing me down to the ground Hadvar ducks behind a boulder, and keeps me from moving up. His hand resting on my shoulder.

The dragon is flying away now. To the north.

" Shor's bones... " I whispered.

" it's gone now but I don't want to wait around to see if it'll come back. " Hadvar says. " thanks for your help today, I don't think I would have made it out of the keep if it weren't for you. "

Hadvar begins to walk down the hill.

" the nearest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle Alvor, is the blacksmith there, he'll set you up with some supplies. I'll come with you, make sure you get there alright, after that I need to go to the legion. "

" the legion? " I ask.

" Yes, I think you should join them, we could use more soldiers like you. "

" well no offense Hadvar, but the legion just tried to kill me... I mean, do you really expect me to join them after that? "

" it's just a question. "

I think for a second. I'm an imperial as well. Joining the Stormcloaks would count me as a traitor.

Growing up in cyrodil, I always wanted to be a adventurer. But I also wanted to be a soldier for the legion.

" Maybe. I'm not sure. " I tell him. I should think before making decisions like war choices.

" Then lets get to Riverwood. " he says. He takes the lead and I follow, he tells me about his uncle and how his aunt has a daughter named Dorthe.

I don't know much about Skyrim, only that my mother grew up here. Hadvar talks about legends and myths that surround this place as we walk to Riverwood. The scenery is breathtaking. With patches of long grass growing along the road and mountain flowers of every different kind of color you can think of growing out of the grass. Snowcapped mountains that give Skyrim a sort of fantasy. Hadvar also tells me of a place called Bleak Falls Barrow that is right next to Riverwood.

" Yes, it's rumored there that dragur stalk and haunt the place. " He chuckles. " As a boy I had a fear of them crawling down from the mountain and climbing into my window. "

I give out a small laugh, it feels good. When was the last time I laughed? Actually laughed. It feels like so long, I don't remember the last time. In the short time I've known him, Hadvar has given me something I didn't know I missed so much.


	4. How To Fight a Giant---And Win

**CHAPTER 3**

In no time we are in Riverwood. Hadvar and I walk into the small village. It's next to a river that flows north. There's a lumber, an Inn and a blacksmith like any other town would.

I don't mean too, but I overhear on a conversation between what I believe is a mother arguing with her grown up son.

" Mother I'm telling you, I saw a dragon! A real dragon! "

" Sven, you need to get your head out of the clouds and back onto the ground! The dragons died out an era ago! "

" but mother- "

" No! I don't want to hear another PEEP out of you! Now go get me some food! I'm starving! "

" ...yes mother... "

The man whimpers off.

I know that I once had a mother but, I knew she never tried me like that.

She would never treat me like that... Not that I could remember anyways... I mean, I was four when she died.

I didn't realize it, but I was staring at the poor mother.

" AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! "

I jump at her voice. I turn my head averting her gaze. I could still feel her watching me.

" Don't mind her, " Hadvar whispers. " She's usually grumpy like that. Mostly people ignore her. "

The blacksmith sharpens a sword at his grindstone, his face was stern, and scarred from the sparks of his many years as a blacksmith. His light brown hair tied back.

Alvor.

He looks up from up slouched position, when he sees Hadvar. " Hadvar! My boy! " he jumps up, and wraps him in is arms. I grin, how nice it must be to have people care so much for you.

As soon as I think of it, my grin slowly diminishes. I didn't have anybody, Hadvar did. The very thought crumbles me. I desperately missed my brother and my dead mother. I wanted them back, I wish I had them back...

Alvor puts his hands on Hadvar's shoulders, " aren't you going to introduce me to your new... Friend? " he says with a lightness in his voice.

" Uncle, this is Fira, " he says.

I pull myself back up from my awful thoughts and push it out of my mind. " Hi, I'm Fira, Imperial. " I say.

" How did you two meet? " he asks.

" Uncle... " Hadvar says with caution in his voice. " there's something you must know... "

He looks at him with a serious look, trying to find a way to tell him what happened at Helgen. He's not saying anything soon, so I give a crack at it.

" Dragons are back, " I say quickly. " we saw one at Helgen and he helped me escape the attack. "

" Dragons? I thought they died...! " he says.

" You must have seen something fly over here. " I say.

" I suppose I did... "

Alvor tells me about how the jarl of Whiterun, and how he could help. He also told me of how Whiterun was a jewel and that I was in for ' a real treat. ' After that, He gave me a pair of clean clothes, food, as and a steel sword, ( much better than the one made of iron.) then he gave me 35 gold pieces, and finally a full map of skyrim.

Before I leave, Alvor told me to come in for some food and how hungry I must be.

My rumbling stomach says in response ' yes . '

Hadvar introduced me to his family, Alvor has a wife, and one child, a girl.

His wife Sigrid is not a bad cook. Feeding me venison soup. I hungrily gulped it down, not caring in the slightest about manners, I knew this was A bad Impression to make. In cyrodil, My father was very poor. Not once in my life was I really ever full. Having a full belly is so.. Satisfying. After going through the stress of escaping a dragon attack, I didn't realize how hungry I was.

I gorge on stew, and loafs of bread that his wife keeping offering. I can't stop eating... I want it all... I just can't eat it fast enough.

" Hungry, are you? " Alvor asks.

I nod between sips of water. Grabbing a roll from across the table, I quickly gobble it up.

" It has been a... Stressful day. " Hadvar explains.

" Oh, What do you mean stressful? " Says Sigrid. I almost forgot we hadn't told her yet. Hadvar and I exchange glances.

" Urm... The usual stress. " I say looking at my soup. " You know, between the war. Taxes. Dragons in some cases... "

" Dear, I'm sorry... Did you get say, Dragon? "

I take another sip of water. Looking at Hadvar to finish.

" We have some bad news, Aunt Sigrid. " Hadvar says.

Sigrid sighs. " It's always bad news with you! First you and Ralof, then you joining the war, now Dragons? What's next?! " she cries.

I mouth the word, ' Ralof? ' to him. He gives me a look that tells me, ' Later, '

Hadvar explains the story, but leaves out the part where he tells me as a prisoner. Which I am thankful for. Then leaves Sigrid speechless.

Dorthe, on the other hand... Not so much.

" Wow! Hadvar did you really see a _real_ dragon!? " she says excitedly.

" Enough of that Dorthe. I'm sure your cousin is very tired. He will tell you tomorrow. "

Dorthe groans, " okay... Fine. Hadvar do you promise you will? "

" Promise, " Hadvar assures her.

After having Sigurd fill my bowl four times, maybe even five.. I was full. Their little girl, Dorthe begged her mother to play outside.

I say goodbye as I part ways with Alvor, his strictly sweet wife Hadvar, and dorthe. Hadvar tells me that he expects me at the legion soon, I don't know about that. I need to think before deciding on war choices. I begin to walk out of town when two children run past me.

" Haha! Wait up, Dorthe! "

" you'll have to catch me first! "

I smile recalling the days before I had to grow up. When I had the coming of age. Back when my only concern was how much playtime I was going to get before I had to do my chores again.

Those days seem like decades ago, yet strangely not so far away just yet.

I walk over the bridge. The weather is much nicer here. I check my map again. 'The city should be over this hill. ' I think.

I go up the hill, into a farm. To my disbelief a 7-foot troll is marching around the place!

I react quickly getting out my steel sword.

" Argh! " I yelled launching my sword at him. This wasn't a person. It was a creature. I am not the only one in taking it down, three people move swiftly behind me, handling their weapons with more precision and accuracy, as they must have been more experienced. It wasn't long before the creature fell and the job is done. The troll slain.

" thank you for your help outsider. " a voice said behind me.

I turn to see a young woman with red hair, and silver eyes that reminded me of the moon. She held a bow in her hands, Her face strong and proud with three marks of dark green war paint slashed across her face.

" we could use talent like that. I would be honored to have you as a shield-sister. " a woman said, " We are the Companions, fighting for honor and bravery. If the coin is good enough. "

The woman introduced herself as Aela, Then introduced her shield-brothers. Vilkas and Farkas. ( whom I later discovered were twin brothers. )then told me that where the companions lived, ( Jorrvasker ) it was the oldest building in Whiterun. Next to the jarls palace, dragons-reach.

I told her my name, and we part ways as I said I had important business to take care of.

Walking towards the gates, the guards already have the place secured.

The sun is setting. I want to be in Whiterun by the time the first moon comes out.

Tameriel has two moons. The first one, Masser, raises first while its brother, Secunda comes three hours after.

" Halt! " a guard says.

" What now? " I said.

" Don't you know dragons are about? The city is under lockdown! No one comes in or out. "

" I know the dragons are here, " I say coldly with just the right amount of furiousness. " I have new information about the dragons! "

I have completely lost my respect, patience, and tolerance with guards. And to be honest, I couldn't less if I shouted at him.

I also couldn't care less if a dragon swooped out of the sky and ate him...

" new information about the dragons? How? " the guard said.

" I was at Helgen when the dragon attacked. "

" Helgen? That must have been horrible... " his voice trailing off.

" okay, we'll let you in. The jarls house, dragons-reach is the biggest house in the city you can't miss it. "

I don't give a ' thank you ' to him. I walk past him without a glance.

I must haven't taken Alvor seriously when he said Whiterun was a jewel. But I can see now he wasn't kidding. The city was blindingly beautiful. Littered with shops and houses all around. The yellow and black flags hanging on the walls.

Everyone retiring from their stands in the market. Heading home, or heading to the inns.

The sun is disappearing behind the snowy mountains, giving the sky streaks of pink and gold.

Dragons-reach is even more beautiful than its city. With dark green paint for its walls, and pillars of darken wood, dragonsreach is stunning.

The city was spilt into three districts; dragons-reach, the cloud district, and the wind district. In dragons-reach, the district was circled a single tree, with light brown bark, and almost no buds on it. Everything was surrounding the tree in this district: the palace, Jorvaskur, and Whiterun's temple of Kynerth.

The cloud district was where most of the citizens homes were, varying in sizes.

The wind district was where the shops, inns, and, markets were, as well as a blacksmiths forge. This was also where the poorer people lived, as I saw walking in the streets.

I marched into the castle. I heard how you walk affects how others think of you. Trying out this new experiment, I put my shoulders back, and my tummy in. Pointing out my chin. Trying to glide across the wooden floor, showing how lady- like I was. How serious I could be. I need this help for Riverwood.

It almost worked.

Almost.

I fell flat on my face.

Was it embarrasing?

Yes. Yes it was.

The jarl, his bodyguard, and his steward looked so confused.

I do not blame them. A stranger just marches into your house then falls?

Here I am, trying to get help for Riverwood and I mess it up.

No matter how hard I try, I will never have a graceful bone in my body.

Not like I would care.

I quickly got up, trying to pretend it never happened. It didn't work.

The bodyguard speaks up after a minute.

She's a dark elf. Dark elves typically have blacken skin, red eyes and look like they want to beat you up. They are natives of morrow-wind, like how imperials and natives of cyrodil.

She's wearing leather armor, and her hair is tied back into a braid.

So much for first impressions.

" what is your business here, imperial? " she said.

I cleared my voice then spoke, " I have news of the dragon attack. "

" speak then imperial. " the jarl commands. The jarl had dirty blonde hair, a beard, and a ruby circlet around his head, his voice seemed wise, and old.

" I was there when the dragon attacked Helgen. I last saw it coming this way. "

" Dragons? " Said the man next to the jarl. He had hardly any hair atop his head, and had a beard to go with it. He had on fine clothing, with a jeweled necklace.

" why she cannot be serious! The last dragon was killed off an era ago.

And besides why should we trust this... This.. Fool! Did she not just trip in your presence? "

My face turned a scarlet red. For I know not if it was because I was ashamed, or angry that he called me a fool.

" Look! " I spoke up " the dragons _are_ back! I know it's been an era but they're here! I saw one burn down a town, I saw dragons fire! I don't know who made it out but half of the people... they _died_! I could have gone to anyone! I went to you! Are you saying that you won't take my word for it? Not everyone made out of Helgen! I did! Riverwood needs _YOUR_ help! They are your people too, " I shouted at them.

The jarl holds up a hand as to silence us.

" jarl.. This is obviously a trick. I don't trust this young... "

He gave me an disgusted look.

" ... Lady... "

I raise an eyebrow. didn't he hear me? I know I'm not the most ladylike i could be, but come on! Even under all this dirt I am still a women.

Sort of.

The jarl speaks again. " what do you think? " he said addressing his bodyguard.

" Riverwood does not have the support we do. " the dark elf said.

" but sire... " the man complains.

" Enough! " the jarl told him. " I will not stand idly by as a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! "

The snooty man finally shuts up. Thank the eight divines.

" Send more detachments to Riverwood at once! " he commanded the elf.

She nodded. Then walked towards the door.

" And you! " he said pointing his finger at me. " Come with me. "

I follow the jarl out of the Throne room. Before I do go, I turn around and stick my tongue out at the steward.

He looked appalled.

I turn around and couldn't help but smirk.

I hope whatever he's leading me too is for a good reason.

I silently pray to the divines thats its for a good reason.

The jarl shows me into a room with charts of stars and soul gems. Maps of skyrim and alchemy ingredients awaits my eyes as well.

" I have a job for you... " the jarl told me.


	5. I Do A Grown Man's Chores

**Authors note: thank you so much for taking time to read this! Please don't forget to review! **

**CHAPTER 4 - I Do a Grown Man's Chores**

"A job? " I question. My voice is unsure of whatever he could ask me.

" Farenger! " the jarl called.

A young mage walked in. He had a blue robe, with his hood barely dangling over his eyes. Theres an unusual spark in his eyes.

" Yes, Jarl Balgruuf? " he asked.

" I have found a person worthy enough to get the Dragonstone. "

"The Dragonstone? Are you sure we need it? " The Mage replies back." The time has come. The dragons have returned... Although I do not wish to admit it. " Jarl Balgruuf said somberly.

" Dragons? Really? And this.. It is who you chose? "

" yes, although she is bad at first impressions... " he gave me a wary look." I see something in her that I saw in myself at that age."

My face turned a bright red. The one time I tried to actually look cool, I trip. On the bright side, I'm a little like the Jarl.

" Uh.. What's a dragon stone? " I ask.

" the Dragonstone is an ancient relic-a map of the ancient dragon burial sites. " Farenger explained. " if we can find them we can discover where they are coming from and destroy them. "

" And where is it? " I asked naively. Not asking any questions, just going for it. That got me out of Helgen didn't it?

" Ah, I can see why the Jarl chose you! Near Riverwood. On a mountain next to the town. The elevation will be tough, so getting inside wont be easy. " Farenger says.

" not to mention how steep it is. And the bears up there. " The Jarl comments.

" I just escaped a dragon , fought man eating spiders, and battled a troll today- how hard can bears be? " I said impulsively.

" it's not the bears you need to be careful of. It's the dragur that dwell inside. " the jarl said with a glaze in his eyes.

" Woe to the unwary traveler who goes inside the ruins of old, and disrupts the dragur who dwell inside... " Farenger said sounding like he was reading from a book.

" Dragurs? " I ask.

" undead corpses. The special ones- the ones worth talking about, were the dragon priests. They always protected something important in the ruins. Something that shouldn't be found. They're the perfect guardians for keeping a Dragonstone safe. " Farenger replied back.

Dragurs... Companions... The legion... I can't decide which one sounds more fun.

" Fine, I'll get a stone and you'll all be happy, " I say shortly.

I marked on my map where the cave was. Just one more thing on my to-do list. How exciting.

I walked out of Dragonsreach. I wondered why they called it that... Something disrupted my thoughts: The fresh smell of bread. I finally realized how tired I was. Thinking of the numbers of septims in my pockets I decided to go to an inn.

My feet slumped over to the inn. The smell of fresh loafs of bread practically dragged my feet there.

I walked in. Most of the townspeople I saw in the square are here. The place has a bar where the innkeeper is and a fire where a bard sings and a gruff man with a yellow beard stands. The man looked drunk as he held a tankard in his hands and danced speaking slurred words. I find myself disgusted by his appearance and ignore him. There are stairs leading to the rooms and a back room where must keep the food.

" Come on in, just stoked the fire. " a women told me. Her reddish brown hair glowed in the fire. She was behind the bar and appears to be the innkeeper.

" a hot meal, water, and a bed please? " I asked childishly. I couldn't help it, I was exhausted.

" Sure, has long as you got the coin... "

I pass up 15 of my coins to the woman.

She says she'll be back in a moment, so I wait by the fire, there's a bard too, he's singing songs and looking at me the whole time. I ignore him, and continue to warm myself.

He stops playing his lute and takes a seat by me. " Beautiful fire isn't it? " he asks. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and a smirk.

I stop trying to get warm, and scoot a bit to the left, away from him. He looks handsome enough but he also looked creepy.

" Though what I'm looking at is much more better than a couple of flames. " he looks straight at me. " names Michael. You got one, sweetheart? " he asks me.

I star into the fire wide eyed with horror. I think I'm about to puke all over this faker. Sweetheart?! Sweetheart?! He doesn't know it but that's the nickname my prisons warden gave me, I hate the term, more than I hate Michael right now. The wardens despicable face appears in my mind and a memory of him torturing me appears in my mind.

I smile at him warmly, " my name? " I ask sweetly. He nods still staring. " why, it's Fira! " I say keeping up act. I bring my hand to his face, smiling I say, " oh... You have something on you face... " I remove my hand from his face pull it back making a fist and quickly release my fist punching into his jaw. He falls back and he has a bruise. " Got it. " I say hopping over his fallen body. He starts to whine and babble from the pain. I think this little faker was worse at first impressions than I am! How refreshing a thought!

I go back to my seat, and the innkeeper is smiling brightly. " I saw the whole thing. " she laughs. " He has flirted with half the girls in this town, you didn't hear that from me though, " she says. I wondered briefly if she could keep a secret at all, no matter. I liked her.

She brings me warm bread, goat cheese, and some grapes. Water too. And a room after I've finished. My mouth waters, I think I'm drooling. I'm about to dig in.

" excuse me, miss? " a small girl asked. I didn't notice how long she was standing there.

" yes? " I asked quickly. I want nothing more but to eat.

I look at her. She looked starving. Her cheek bones popping out and her ribs showing. Her blonde hair was ratty and her green dress had tears at her ankles.

" where's your parents? " I asked raising a eyebrow.

" I.. I don't have one... I'm alone, I had an aunt on a farm, but she kicked me out... Said I wasn't good for anything. please a septim is all I ask. All I ask... Please. "

I feel a huge amount of sympathy for this poor girl. She's hungry. Her parents are who knows where... And she has to beg. I know, I was there. The real reason I was poor was because my father wouldn't stop drinking till the sun came up, because of my mamas death. Begging is degrading. Most people look at the sidewalk. Ignoring my glare. I hated those people. I knew for a fact they had a extra coin on them, the imperial city is a very rich stronghold.

" I do more than give you a septim, I'll buy you dinner as well. " I say.

Her face lit up. " Really? " I nodded. The innkeeper gives her a plate of as much food as she wanted. It cost me 6 coins but I didn't care. She smiling from ear to ear. She's happy. Therefore I am happy. she told me her name, Lucia. it's pretty, after she's tells me hers, I go ahead and tell mine. After she finished her dinner of leaks, nuts, sweet rolls, venison, and milk, she hugged me.

No one has hugged me before besides my brother, Thomas...

I never liked anyone touching me. But this is nice it made me smile. I return the hug.

" thank you. " she whispers in my ear.

I smiled again and let out a small laugh.

She left and I ate continued to eat my dinner, I put the cheese on the bread and continued to eat it until its left my plate entirely. Its very tasty, but what really matters to me is that its warm, and fresh. The woman shows me to my room. After sleeping for so long on a hard floor in my prison cell, I cannot sleep on a bed. It doesn't seem natural, almost alien. so I take a blanket, and wrap myself up and drift off into Oblivion, not even caring how uncomfortable it is in my armor.

I dreamt of Cyrodiil. My mother is with my father and older brother. But I'm ripped away from them and then they were burned to a crisp by the black dragon that haunts my dreams. The one from Helgen. Hadvar is there too. He's fights off the dragon. Before my eyes he died. I start screaming, and kicking something is preventing me from saving him. I cry for him, suddenly I'm back in my prison cell with my warden mocking me telling me I'll never escape. And I believing it. The floors from the cell begin to rot away and so does the prison. With the prison gone and nothing more remaining, I'm in a harsh forest with nothing surrounding me. Something drags my feet and I suddenly, I'm four years old again by my mothers death bed. She mutters her last words, " They will come, He will rise again. " And then I'm back to Helgen. The black dragon grabs me and I kick and thrash with all my might. I can't escape, I will _never_ escape...

I woke that way. Screaming, my head thrashing. My blankets are wrapped around me. I calmed myself down. After taking off the blankets.

It's late. But I can't talk myself into sleeping again. I'm too afraid of the nightmares. How childish does that sound?

I sit in a chair across from my bed. Rocking myself back and forth. I stay that way until the sun comes up.

I hate myself. I will really that sleep today.

...

I dragged myself out of the chair. I was so stiffen by sitting in the chair for so long. I yawned.

I walked into the bar of the inn, thanked the innkeeper for her room and walked into the square.

I squinted the bright sun, my eyes went completely adjusted to the bright surroundings.

Was it possible yesterday I saw a dragon? It seemed liked years ago, after all that happened.

I looked around the square. What now? The only thing coming to mind were the companions Where did they live? Jorvaskur I think... I shake my head trying to wake up.

It's not working. My mind kept turning to my dreams. Hadvar dying..l What did I care if Hadvar died? Just one more person right? My mind is trying to get the thought out of my head. It failed.

Why did I care so much? A part of my brain cared if Hadvar died.

'_ Must be because he spared me and helped me escape. _' I thought.

I took my mind off the stupid subject. I asked for directions to Jorrvasker

It's right next to dragonsreach. The place had brownish paint that was chipping and fading. The roof looked like the bottom of an arc. And it was shaped like crescent moon. Curving towards the end. I let myself in.

Inside two people are battling, punching at each other. A nord woman, with blonde hair and a helmet and a dark elf who had blue skin and orange hair. Around them, people are calling bets. And screaming encouragement to they're favorite wrestler.

" YOU GONNA LET THAT SOFT SKIN BEAT YOU? "

" PUNCH HIM GOOD! "

" GIVE HER A LEFT! A LEFT! "

" NO YOU IDIOT! "

I stood there entertained. Why are they fighting? I stood for a good five minutes until someone noticed me.

" what are you doing here? Companions only. " a man said. He looked half blind, with a scar over his right eye. He was bald. And had on armor with a wolfs head crafted into the chest plate.

" I was looking for who owns this place! " I said gruffly trying to sound as if I knew what I was doing.

I really didn't.

" Oh yeah? Why? "

" I was the girl who helped them kill a troll yesterday. "

" Oh, your the little newbie they were talking about. "

I nodded proudly. What was a newbie?

He let out a sigh.

" fine, Kodlak is downstairs. He's the Harbinger. Talk to him. "

I walk pass him without a single look, Walking downstairs.

The wooden tables covered by hand woven mats, on them was plates of food. It smells of wood. I can still hear the noisy chatter from upstairs and I think someone must have won because it just got instantly louder.

I walked into the hall, at the end of it was a room. It was huge. With troll skulls, maps, and swords hanging on the shelfs, on the walls or in display cases.

At a table sat two men.

One with a whitish grey beard, pieces of it twirled into braids. He had many scars. No doubt from his many years testing his sword arm.

The other much younger. I remember him as the man who helped take down the troll. Vilkas. He had dark brown hair with stormy grey eyes to match it. He looked intellectual, Smart. Unlike his brother who seemed to have more brawn than brains.

They were talking about a group of members called the silver hand.

" but Kodlak, we can't risk sending in Aela alone! She's one of our best fighters. "

I knocked on the door that I just opened.

" your right... We could have Ria join her. "

" she's our newest one!

" she needs a chance to prove herself! How could she do that standing around her doing nothing? "

I cleared my throat, hoping they'd hear. They continued to argue.

" she needs training! "

" she has trained enough! "

" AHEM!" I coughed loudly.

They both turned to look at me.

" who are you? " Kodlak asked.

" Fira. " I put simply.

" And what makes you think you can just barge in here? Uninvited? You're not even a companion! " vilkas scoffed.

" no, but I want to be one. " I said.

Kodlak looked at me. Staring straight through me. " Well you do have a sense of spirit in your eyes... You know what? Show vilkas your sword arm. Do you think you could take him? "

" You dare question my skill? " my voice seems like it moved down an octave. That was probably the worst thing I could have said. I was a skinny girl, with little training in weapons and not a lot of muscle on me.

" It's not always best to be cocky, yet I like your spirt. Vilkas? "

Vilkas sighed. " C'mon new blood. "

I follow him to the courtyard. A couple companions were outside. Eating, or drinking mead.

" Okay, new blood lets see what you can do. " vilkas said. " swing that sword of yours up at me. Don't worry I can take it. "

I look at him questionably. Does he really want me to hurt him?

" ARG! " I shouted launching my sword at him. He staggerd back.

" Good... Good... Maybe I should use a shield. " he said bringing it out.

I launched my sword into the shield. Then continued to as I swing the sword at him.

" put more back into it! " vilkas shouted at me.

I sliced, chopped and stabbed at the shield.

" good form. " vilkas said finally.

I stop, putting my sword at my side. Panting hard. Okay. " okay one more thing. " vilkas said.

"What? " I said breathlessly.

Take my sword up to Eorland. Get it sharpened. " I took his sword in hand. It's made of steel, but it doesn't look like normal steel. It looks more like something more rare. " and where is he? " I asked. My breath and gone back to its normal rate.

He pointed towards a hill right next to the courtyard.

" Right... " I say

Vilkas said to come straight back down from jorvaskur after I had gone to the sky forge.

I was now an honorary companion after I finished this.

I walked up the hill next to jorvaskur. The sky forge looks like something out of a legend. A huge forge, 5 times the size of a regular one sits on top of the hill, with a stone floor. A carved eagle statue built into the top of the mountain which covered the top of the forge.

I walked up to Eorland. " make the finest steel in all of Tamerial here, willing to buy? " he asked

He had white hair, a beard and wore a blacksmiths apron. He must have been working here for a while.

" no, " I say " got a sword needs sharpening. For Vilkas. "

" Ah yes. " he said. Taking the sword into his hands. " why are you carrying vilkas's sword up here? "

" he told me if I did I could become a companion. " I told him back.

" Well that's strange. Usually when you need to prove your worth to them you just tell them how good you are and they test you.. Next thing you know you a companion."

" wait... Vilkas just asked me to do his chores?... " I asked. My blood boils. I'm doing vilkas's job! I just did a grown man's chores. Couldn't he just do the regular thing and make me a companion?

" Afraid so. Listen, don't take orders in the companions. Nobody really leads you. Everyone just does their own thing... Go on quests.. eat.. Fight each other till there faces are black and blue... Point is there's not been a real leader for the companions since Ysgrimor, usually only the circle, and Kodlak the Harbinger can boss you around. "

" Okay then, I got to go. " I said already walking down the steps. " Wait! Give Aela her shield? " Eorland asked

" didn't you just tell me not to take orders? " I questioned.

" yeah.. But my wife is in mourning. I need to get back to her as soon as possible.

I sighed. " alright. " I took the shield in hand and walked down the steps again.

Eorland just made me think about the companions twice. I heard such great things about them. Were these heroes really just idiots in armor?

No.

I push the thought out of my mind. That wasn't true. I knew they were so much more.

I walked back into jorvaskur, down to the sleeping chambers. I spotted the unmistakeable red haired woman and gave her the shield.

" here you go... Just got it back from Eorland. "

" thank you... I remember you! You were that girl who helped with the troll! I must thank you for that, not many can fight a adult troll and live to tell the tale! " Aela told me back," what was your name again? "

" Fira, " I say immediately.

The man with the scar over is eye stands next to her. " hmmm... Kodlak told me you were out in the yard, training with vilkas. Are you going be our new companion? "He said.

I nodded. " FARKAS! " Alea yelled. " you call me? " he grumbled walking into the room, leaning against the door. "Of course I did ice brain, we have a new one. " Alea says.

" didn't we get one last week...? " he says grouchily. " that was two months ago. " Alea said with not a hint of patience in her voice. " ugh... Fine. " He waved a hand for me to follow him,

" Alea and Skjor like to tease me... But they're good people. " Farkas said. I guessed in my mind that ' Skjor ' was the scarred man. I followed him into the sleeping chambers. 10-13 beds were inside. " This is where we sleep, picked a bed when you're tired. If you need work, talk to me, Aela, vilkas, or Skjor. We part of the circle. " Farkas explained. " Welcome to The Companions. "

I give half a smile.

' All in a days work. ' I thought.

I stayed in Jorvaskur, working jobs for the circle. I stayed for a week. I almost forgot about the Dragonstone. How could I? And as all things end, my time with the companions ended as well. Not forever though. I'd come back as soon as I got the stone. Until then I needed to put dragons first.

There are worse things to deal with.


	6. I Become the Worlds Worst Imitator

CHAPTER 5 - I Become The World's Worst Imitator

" Alright, it's in Riverwood... That's easy enough. " I stick my nose into a map, I found it particularly easy to get there. It was very easy to find, the unique ruins made it stick out like a sore thumb. I didn't miss the chance to see Alvor again, so I went to visit. I knocked on the wood of his front porch. " Erm... Alvor? " I say sheepishly as I take a step in his workspace. He was hitting a sword continually against an anvil. He looks up, " Fira, is that you? Well I didn't expect to see you again! " he laughs heartily and he stuck his bright orange sword into a tub of water as it cooled showing its natural color: silver. " Did you get the message to Whiterun? " he asks keeping busy in his work. " Yes, I'm doing a job for the jarl now. " Alvor, putting down the sword wiped his hands on his apron. Then, out of the blue, he hugged me.

_Hugged _me.

It was like getting a hug from father! He smelled of smoke and... Tree sap? I hugged him back. Getting hugs was a rare thing that I never got.

" How have been? " he asks with a light tone.

" Fine, " I say back. " Um... Do, do you need help with the forge? "

He smiled a toothy grin. " Sure. Do you know how to work the smithy? "

I shrugged, " Kind of, " I admitted. In truth, I have no idea how to do such a feat.

He taught me the basics of working a smithy and in no time, I made a dagger of iron that I was pretty proud of, considering it was the first thing I made, it looks pretty good.  
" That's only the beginning, before you know it, you'll be learning how to make glass armor, or Daedric! "  
I laughed, " Yes, and next you'll be telling me pigs can fly! "  
" Oh, anyone can do it, you just got to have the patience to try. " Alvor tells me. I smiled. " Thanks. " I say. I remembered the Jarls task I still had to complete. " I should be going. " I tell him. " Thanks for everything, Alvor. "  
" You're always welcome here, Fira. Don't forget that. " Alvor says. He gives me a long bow out of sheer kindness and tells me it could come in handy after giving me a couple of arrows.

Then Alvor gives me a kind of hug only fathers know how to give, and I'm on my way again. Going towards the mountain...

...

I reach the peak of the mountain. The snow is giving me frostbite. I want to get inside as soon as possible. Sadly, I can't because of bandits that block my only chance to get in. I think of strategies on how to get in without giving away that I am here. The idea of killing everyone to get in comes into my mind. ' Could I really have the will power to do that? I don't think I do. But they have so many guards... I must do it. It's not an option. ' I think. I load my arrow and think back to when I was eight...

_" That's it, hold three fingers against the arrow. Pull back all the way to your cheek. " My brother instructs. I was in a bad mood that morning and my brother, Thomas decided it was time for me to learn to hunt. So my first lesson was shooting an arrow._

_I try to pull it back but I'm afraid that the string will break. " What if I break the string? " I ask. Thomas chuckles, " it won't break. Don't worry, now try to pull back again. " I close an eye to try and focus. " Both eyes open, now hold at anchor point. " He says. I already learned anchor point before so I point the bow down just a bit. " Relax your muscles, and point your arm up a bit. " I do just that. " Okay, you're doing great Fira... Now release and shoot the tree. " I take a deep breath and put all my concentration into shooting the tree._

_' Shoot! '_

_I hit the tree but the arrow pathetically bonks off landing on the ground. " I missed, I failed! " I say sadly. " Oh no, you didn't fail, You did great! Nobody does it perfect the first time shooting! " Thomas says. " But you can do it so well! " I say back. " That's because I practiced, if you practice you'll probably be better than me one day. " I don't believe it, but Thomas promises._

Going back to where I am now which is a snowy hideout containing bandits and zombies, I decide its probably best if I pay attention to see if anyone could be watching me. I run stealthily over to a curved rock that gives me protection, and I can shoot my adversaries with ease.

Well, you know, as easy as it can be when if I mess up, I'll have the camp on me.

I have the bow loaded, and I put three fingers to hold the arrow in place. I pull back to my cheek and look for my first kill, which is an unsuspecting man wearing nothing but furs and leather. I bring my arm up just a touch and aim where I want to shoot. I only got one shot so I point it towards his heart. I take a deep breath and let the arrow fly. His body falls to the ground effortlessly. I am both proud and sickened with myself. 11 years later and I can still shoot but I killed him without a second thought.

' You live in Skyrim now. Get used to this lifestyle. ' I think to myself.

I don't have many arrows and I think about retrieving my arrow but the thought of me pulling something out of a person I killed... I can't do it. I load my bow again and find a girl warming herself by a fire, I pull back on the strings and send it through her head. No sound, no movement. So far, I've been killing without someone knowing. This is good, I move to the left and hide behind a pillar. I hear movement to my right and load the bow. The footsteps sound like they're coming closer. I decide that it's only one pair of footsteps and not two so I turn and show my victim it's killers face. I launch the arrow into its stomach. It won't kill him fast enough and I fear him screaming I quickly load the bow, my fingers fumbling on trying to position my fingers. The bandit is an Orc. In a grizzly sort of voice he screams, " Never should have come he- " I shoot the arrow in his heart before he can say anything else. He falls dead while I stand over him. Without thinking, I pull my arrows out of his body. I don't think and find it better to not dawn on it and just do. It helps me get over the fact. I hear a noise to my left, a man is calling for the Orc by name. I can't let him find his body. It could ruin this whole thing! I try to push his body into a tent and I hide myself in there as well. I ignore his smell and try to keep me quiet.

" Hello? I swear I heard something... " I look out the tent to find a bandit with blonde hair and a beard. I grit my teeth. _Please don't look in the tents... _I thought_._

" Anybody here? " The nord calls out.

" Nobody's here! Go away...! " I call out trying to imitate the Orc's voice.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

He brings his sword out, they shake in his hand. " Who's there? " He calls out. I bite my tongue, why am I an idiot? He looks around the area. I peek out of the flap in the tent. The Nord looks around the campsite. I shift my weight so the Orcs body isn't on me, it's grossing me out. Sadly that backfires and his enormous body falls over me. I can't get out, this is terrifying. " Oh, _come on!_ " I whisper fiercely. It wasn't lower than a small whisper but somehow, whoever this man is has super-hearing.

" Hello...? " Says the man.

I try to peer between the flaps of the tent without separating the folds, he looks like he coming towards my tent. My eyes widen, I can't shoot now, the Orc keeps me from grabbing my weapons with his enormous body, I fidget out. Time is working against me as he comes closer. I break free of the captivity of the Orc. By the time I had pulled my bow out of from under his body, the tent tents were pulled open.

How I describe what happened just then? Well, there was an awkward stare at first... Then he started to yell so I killed him. And if you were wondering, no it wasn't with my bow it was by an old spear on the ground. I should probably never talk when enemies are near again.

I wish there was an easier way to get them without having to hide... I look to the dead Orc, and I have a pretty good idea. I put on his armor that smells and is baggy on me. I put on his helmet so the bandits can't see my face. I walk out of the tent, and keep my bow in my hand. I walk pass a girl bandit. Making sure no one is behind or in front on her as soon as she has her back to me, I shot her in the back. She groans a little but that's it. I don't know how much other bandits are here, I scope out the place, she must have been the last one. So I grabbed my arrow out of her back and run to the doors.

The double doors are black with carvings on them with spiderwebs. I push the doors open; It's another dungeon, I hate going unground. I'd much rather be outside or in the sky, even if I can't fly. Growing mold covered the ceiling, there are spiderwebs in every other corner I can find. An array of dusty potions and books on shelfs.  
And it smells- awfully. It smells of death, The air is a bit more thicker too. Water drips from the ceiling, and the floor had mold growing from it. I slowly walk against the floor. I heard movement and talking from behind pillars of rock, I hide quickly behind some rubble.

" Let the dark elf go and do what he pleases. I'm not his sitter, " says a man.

" What if Arvel doesn't come back, I want my share from that claw! " Says a woman with a thick accent.

" Shut it and keep and eye out for trouble. " I hear a man say back.

On the floor is two dead bandits, maybe they caused trouble. I advance to a pillar, quietly I load an arrow.

" Do you really think there is any trouble? " Says the woman.

" Never can be sure, " says the man back.

I think strategy, I couldn't kill two at the same time, so I would need to separate them. How would I do that? I think hard, I don't have much time before they notice me. I grab a stone from the ground and throw it far away. " What was that? " asked the woman. " Hello. Who's there, " asks the man. He goes towards the sound I shoot him with an arrow and his falls down. " Hello?! " Quaked the woman. I throw another stone, farther away from the bandit. She searched the area next to a corner of the wall. I load my bow, she turns and looks into my eyes. " No... Wait! " She begs, it doesn't help. My arrow has already been flung into the air. It lands into her stomach and she falls down. I run past into their campsite, bed rolls, torches and a fire are next to a black door. " You can't live... " Says the dying women. I jump at her voice. " You can't live to see the next sunrise if you go in there, you'll die. " She says her voice turned evil when she told me, " I hope the spider gets to you first... " Then, before I know it, she's gone. I kick her over to her side: No movement. Yep, she's dead, but what was she saying about a spider? Ignoring her words, I open the doors into a hallway that reeks of mildew and mud. It's dark in the hallway, I look back into the bandits fire. If I'm going to into a dark cave with a possible spiders, I'm going to need light. I take a torch and go back into the inky darkness. Lighting the dark cavern gives me a sense of security. Suddenly, I wish I could always have someone watching my back. That wasn't a luxury I could just get. I'm not exactly the most likable person. I hear the echo of my footsteps against the stone staircase, ' I wish I had more light, ' I think, it's hard to see with only so much protecting you from whatever could be in the darkness. I peer into the darkness, my eyes are beginning to adjust when I see two coffins at the end of the tunnel shift for a second, then pop off. The most despicable creature stands before me. Their rotted flesh hung in the air, their eyes a gruesome glowing blue. It must be what the Jarl warned me about: The Draugr.  
They have their ancient Nordic swords ready. " Aaaghha! " I shouted. I hold my sword ready slicing off they're heads, and kill both of them. I work up the courage to search through them. There's a garnet, I took it.  
Further down I go, killing off more dragur. The undead corpses are one of the most despicable things I've battled in skyrim yet. This dungeon seems to drag on forever and like how I was in the keep, I don't know if I'll see sunlight again.  
These puzzles and doorways only lead to more tunnels.  
I'm beginning to think if there is end.  
At least I'm not in a dwemers maze.

I'm still walking when I feel something sticky brush against my feet. I look down to see spiderwebs. Not just your usual house spider tiny webs but I meant big webs. " Ugh! " I exclaim brushing it away, why would there be webs here? The haunting thought of that women's last words to me, " I hope the spider gets to you first... " is this where I am? How big is this spider she was talking about? My thoughts are interrupted by a low growling noise and the faint clicking sound. I look behind me: nothing. Was that a... Spider? The noise grows louder. I have the feeling to look up and there it is; A giant spider with six black eyes reflecting my face back and the look of horror streaked across it. It stares at me and doesn't do anything but stare. Maybe it's to frighten me, but I think it's got the fear thing down. " HELP! " I hear a voice rip out from across the room, I jump and finally my legs begin to run again. " Over here! Please, help! " Shouts the voice, " hello? " I scream out, I'm just as scared as the voice I heard. I trip and fall into the sticky netting on the spider. " Is anyone there?! Please... I don't want to die... " The voice rips out fears. " Give me a second! " I cry out sarcastically. I try to rip off the webs but I get more and more tangled. I look to the ceiling it's not there, the spider was gone. Instead, it begins to crawl its way into the trap it's set for me. " Are you still there?! " Cries out the voice. My eyes widen as the giant hairy spider ( who will probably haunt my dreams if I get out of here alive, ) growl at me. " I won't be for long, " I say to myself. I struggle to get out of this trap. Pushing my way out, I barely made it before it began to poison me. I try to run out of the room and I would have been gone if I didn't hear the shrill of the stupid voice. My conscience won out and I ran back into the room to find a dark elf stuck on the wall. " Please help me! " he cries, " if you do, I'll give you my golden claw! It's a real nice claw... Buy yourself anything you want! Please just get me out of here! " He cries. " Shut up! It'll hear you! " I whisper fiercely. I take out my sword and cut away the webs. He falls on the ground and wipes off the webs from a shoulders. " You okay? " I ask. " Fine, " he says. " You would be too if you got some of this claw! I'm not sharing anything! " He says pushing me into the webs and running off. The force of being knocked down again makes my body sore. I eagerly get out of the sticky webs just so I can get back at him, I run out before the bloodthirsty spider can eat me. I bring out my bow with the plans to kill him. After I saved him, he left me for dead. I sneak down a hallway only to see him behind a bookshelf admiring his gold. I aim my bow, but I'm off and accidentally shoot him in the knee. " Aahh! " he screams dropping the claw and grabbing his knee. He buckles and falls to the ground, I didn't know shoot a knee could cause so much damage! I gotta try that again. He is in so much pain he doesn't see me come out of the darkness and pick up his claw. " What are you doing?! That's mine! " He screams. " I figured you would need it if you were dead, but I'll let fate decide if that happens. " I say bitterly. " And I forgot to tell you one more thing... " I say, he looks like he'll cry. " Don't you ever mess with an Imperial, " I say. I put the golden claw in my pack and leave. I don't even feel sorry about it. In fact, I'm kind of happy. I continue to walk, then I find it; It's the last door. ' this must be where the dragon priest dwells. ' I thought.  
I enter the room, it's gigantic with a waterfall dripping noisily behind a wall with weird runes in it, a group of words glow. In the middle of the room in a single coffin which stairs leadingup to it. I step into the sand below my feet, I take a step up into stairs, the coffin burst, and the most despicable thing I've ever seen is staring me in eye. I will not back down, either I go or he does.  
The priest has a masked face, with green and gold linen around him. He had sleeves that drape down to his feet, he floats in air for a second, then charged at me.  
" Aahh! " I scream. he disappeared before he could touch me. Where was he? Suddenly there are three of them. Which one was the real one? I charge for the one on the right. He disappeared on contact. Then the one in the middle. The real one was the left. He roared at me. ' I won't lose this one. ' I thought, I keep my gaze at the dragon priest.  
I charge at him, he is stunned that I figured it out. He tried to disappear but not before I slashed my sword at him.  
The monster steps back. I grinned as sweat rolled down my face.  
' let the real fun begin. ' I thought. ' let it begin for real. ' I swung my sword up,and stuck it into the undead priest. He sends a blast of magic at me. A fireball. I dodge it successfully, I counterattack, and I continued to slash until I saw him die.  
But this monster will not go down without a fight. It tries desperately to fight, clawing brutally at my face, but I won't let him. I keep my ground until he goes. And he does. I'm wounded badly when he is dead, he has scarred my right cheek, three times. I search him, seeing if he had anything good. There is; a book that has the correct spell. Almost everyone could cast magic, the Bretons could do it better than anyone they were gifted with that ability. I could cast a spell, but not as well as someone with good experience.  
After a bit of practicing I can correctly cast the spell, and I feel much better. The scar stays though. I actually don't want it to go. It's memory now. Reminding of what I did.  
On the back, I see its from a place called the college of Winterhold.  
Now healing properly I take a minute to eat, it is been awhile since my last meal and I want to keep up my energy. I eat the apple, and save the rest.

Now all I need is a stone. The dragon stone  
I open up one more door. Ito the next room and its there. The stone.

With the dragur defeated and the stone so close in reach, I felt as confident as a dragon itself. Edging towards the stone, I admired the craftsmanship. How beautiful it looked on its pedestal.  
I wondered for a moment if it was a trap, but quickly ignore that idea. Any traps would have already been set off while I was battling the dragon- priest.  
I took a deep breath, preparing for the worse if anything happened.  
I lift the stone of its pedestal.  
There was a slight rumble but that was it.  
Success.  
It's heavy, but I could carry it by hand from Whiterun if I Saw another carriage.  
First I had to get Down this stupid mountain though.  
Before I go there is something that catches my eye. A wall filled with weird runes and only one part of it is glowing.  
I walk up to it seeing if I could read the small letters. I am illiterate in reading it. I don't have to though, the glowing words shine bright, very bright. I have to cover my eyes in order to not be blinded.  
The words fly into my soul, then glow for a minute before they never glow again.  
I feel stronger, yet I don't know what the heck happened, I feel stronger that it did.  
" f...fus... " I say I think I might throw up. " FUS RO! " I shout.  
Actually it's not really me shouting. It's something inside me begging to get out.  
The moment I shout the word, the cave starts to rumble.  
" Yip! " I screamed in a hushed word.  
I want to find the door out now and forget this happened, and I do. Not for long though. There's a door leading out, and I hate myself for not finding it first, but then again... How could I? I barely know skyrim enough as it is and no one could find this, really, its so concealed, that no one could find it.  
I start walking down the mountain, I prayed to the divines that no bears walk up on me.  
Thankfully they don't, I'm already reminding me to thank them later.  
Anyway, I walked down the mountain, in half an hours time, I'm back on normal level.  
" How do I get you to Whiterun? " I ask myself.  
It's dark outside, the stars of Tamriel shine brightly. Dotted across the sky, I laid the stone in the patches of grass. I finally decided to just take a cart there because it was easy and not expensive.

On the way there, I fell asleep.


	7. Dragonborn

**CHAPTER 7 - Dragonborn**

the wagon gently pulls to a stop, I wake myself up by the brief halt.

I thank the man as I yawn off my sleep I walk back up the gate to Whiterun. In no time I'm handing the stone off to the court wizard.

the jarl comes in to see it for himself. " was there any trouble getting it? " he asks.

" meh... " I say. I don't want to relive the horrors of that story.

" this is perfect! " Farenger says happily. " we are one step closer to beating down the dragons back to oblivion! "

I smile weakly.

_" SIR! "_ jarl Balgruufs bodyguard shouts, coming in.

" yes? " he asks.

" a dragon has been spotted by our one of our watch towers! "

The jarls happy face melted into a worried frown. "What? Commander, get all of our able forces against the beast!"

The Body Guard nods and runs off,

" you!" he said pointing at finger at me. " take down that dragon! "

I nod. I hurry off towards his bodyguard too. The pack leads us out the gates of Whiterun and into the fields.

there is a white tower in the meadow. There are guards already scouting.

I'm surrounded by guards and I'm getting smushed. I pushed my way to the front, I'm smaller than most of the troops so its not easy but I manage.

" what's the status? " I ask the jarls bodyguard.

" the dragon is probably hiding in the clouds, we need to kill this beast before it can reach Whiterun. " she says quickly getting to the point.

" okay what's the plan then? "

" Archers first, when its too weak we charge in with our swords and maces. "  
The dark elf replies. I go to my bow which I kept on my back, " okay then... Lets kill a dragon. "

" not so fast... This will not be as easy as slaying a great bear or troll! We must be careful. "

" Dragons breath fire, " I counter. " Careful is not an option. We need to be fast... And incredibly lucky. "

" ' lucky ' does not kill dragons. " she says in a hushed voice.

" Lucky can kill. I should know, I battled a dragon priest yesterday. Uh... What did you do yesterday, _elf?_ "

She shoots me a look that tells me to shut up.

I do believe she would have murdered me if she didn't need the help.

There a roar that could be heard anywhere when we make it to the tower. I saw a shadow behind the clouds. It was definitely dragons.

" POSITIONS! " the main guard shouts.

In the tower a man begins to freak out blubbering words._ " it's going to come! Going to come! It ate them, now it's coming back to eat me, we'll all be killed! "_ he shouts, I begin to sought the possibilities of us surviving...

" I have no idea what I'm doing... " I say to myself. I ready my bow, the dragons head comes out of the sky and the battle begins.

Thousands of arrows all launched into the sky at once. Its not doing much. The dragon breathes fire into the grass.

I launched an arrow. I was hoping to get it in wing, but I don't shoot correctly and it lodges in its eye. Making me look a whole lot better than I actually am.

_" KRILL NA! "_ the dragon shouts, the earth begins to rumble, and on the ground, I fall.

It lands on the ground with a Mighty shake. It breaths fire again as most of the guards try to claw at it.

I get up from the ground, scurrying to get an arrow, and launch it in his other eye.  
He's weak now, no doubt about it. I throw down my bow, I grab my sword, whooshing it up, then charge straight up to it.

Call me stupid if you will but here's what I did:

I launched myself onto the beast head, scurried around its head, and got out my  
sword, I try to stab into it but it tries to shake me off, I held onto the dragons head like it was life or death.

It was.

The dragon took flight, with me on it.

" HELP! " I shouted. I grab into the neck of it, I tries to bite off my hand but I will not let it.

" BACK OFF! " I shout at it. We are in the clouds now. I felt the cool air brush against my face, it feels so much better than being kept on the ground.  
One problem; there's a dragon who continues to bite off my hand. If there's any good time to do it, it's now. I grab my sword from under my buckle, Swing it up and Jab it.

_" PUT ME DOWN, OR I'LL PUT YOU DOWN! "_ I scream at it.

A couple of arrows wiz past my face, the archers are trying to bring it down! Do they not know I'm up here too?

One single arrow lodges into its wing, it cries in pain and goes back down to land. I keep stabbing its head, the archers are bringing it down, we could do it... Kill it.

" URG! " I shouted lodging my sword into his head, finally breaking down its armor of scales.

The dragon exclaims a long roar of sorrow and anger, then submits its death.  
I stood on top of it. When the strangest thing I have ever seen in all my days happens.

Fire burns around the tail, working its way to the wings then its torso and finally it's head until its nothing more than a Skelton. That wasn't the strange part though, a mist of bright pinks, greens, oranges, yellows, and the most brilliant blue I've ever seen come out of its skeleton, and swirl around me.

I saw the beautiful colors up close.

I saw the men who took down the dragon drop their weapons in utter disbelief.  
They swirl around and around me until nothing is left.

A whoosh of air around me and it all stops.

I feel stronger and better.

I can now see looks of terror and anger on their faces.

" WHO... _WHAT_ ARE YOU?! " cries a guard.

" I... I don't... " I start.

" I know what you are! " another guard shouts.

I hop off the dragon. And remain silent, waiting for him to answer. In my own head, a million questions race, who was I? What was I? Was I always this way, or did I just get the ability? And did my father know, or was he too drunk to ever mention my destiny.

" You are Dragonborn! Savior of skyrim! That's how you devoured its soul!  
That's... So amazing... My father used to tell me stories about the Dragonborn. To think I would live to meet one! Why didn't you tell us this?! " he says happily

" WHAT is a dragon-born? " I ask. I can honestly say I know nothing of the dragons. Let alone what a dragon-born is!

Millions more questions race through my head.

" You... You mean you didn't know? "

" No! " I shout.

" A dragon born is a person with the soul of a dragon but the body of a man. " says the bodyguard, " Akatosh favored you and made you so. "

" what would the divines want with me? I'm... I'm a nobody! I've never done anything to prove I could do this! And what if I don't want to be? What then? " I shout coldly at her.

" who shall save us from the dragons if not you? I don't get this either but your our dragon-born! It isn't like there are any left! "

" what happened to the others?" I want to shout but I don't.

" they died out long ago! " another guard shouts.

One guard in the front of the crowd says softly, " the jarl will be waiting for you. My lady. " he bows towards me. The rest get the idea and bow too.

My cheeks burn. I stare at the lot of them. " I... Uh... " I stutter. " there's... No need to bow. "

I like being noticed ever now and then for what I do but this...? How do you respond to people bowing? People only bow to royalty.

What do I do now?

" You must tell the jarl of Whiterun! " one more guard shouts.

In this crowd, it's distinct but I can make out the words,

" I used to be an adventurer like her, then I took an arrow to the knee. "

One guard whispers to another who tries to stifle their laughter. " Me too! "

I ignore the strangely funny comment. What did they mean by last dragonborn? Was there others? More correctly speaking... Were they're others?

" well? What are you waiting for? Go tell the jarl! "

The bodyguard accompanies me back to dragons-reach. I get a mixture of angry grimaces, to wondering eyes full of hope.

I don't know how to respond to either one.

Lucia, the girl I met in the inn stops me in the streets.

" This is for you, " she says handing me a rag doll. " it always made me brave, maybe it could do the same thing for you while your fighting the dragons. " I clutch the small doll with blonde hair and buttons for eyes in my hand.

She gave me a bright smile, full of happiness, all the time I'm thinking... ' was this her only possession? '

I hug her tight, reasons I don't know why. Maybe she reminded me of myself when I was her age?

" thank you, " I whisper softly in her ear.

she ran off.

I stare at the doll, afraid to let go.

The bodyguard scoffed, and like the immature adult I am, I stuck my tongue at her.  
She laughed. " and here I thought the dragon-born was an all powerful being who when seen, the earth trembled. Instead we get a child! "

A storm kicks up inside me. Child? CHILD?! I was far from that! My blood boils, thinking of cunning remarks to say back to the dark elf.

I've always hated the term, it made me feel rebellious.

" at least an all powerful dragonborn has a sense of humor. " I say dryly.

She grimaces at me. " just get to the palace, imperial scum. "

I make a point of skipping like a child all the way to the palace, just to get on her nerves. Singing all the way.

" O' there once was a hero named Ragnar the red,Who came riding from Whiterun to old Roriksted! " I loudly sang it off key.

" WOULD YOU STOP THAT?! " she screams at me.

" Sorry! I'm a child! I don't know how to act in public! " I giggle. Even in these times, I could make myself laugh. The villagers get a kick out of it too. They laugh and smile, even the burliest of men couldn't look at me and not laugh.

I skip to dragons-reach, but I do not dare do not skip in front of a king.

I kneel in front of him.

" my king, I have news of the dragon attack, " I say honorably, forgetting of the scene I made in front of his who-knows-what-her-name-is.  
" did you kill the beast? " he asked.

" yes... But... "

" but what? Did Anyone die? " he asked.

" no, it's something else... " I say. I told him of how I absorbed the soul, and how the guards called me a dragonborn.  
" If you say truth... And you really did absorb the soul, then you are dragonborn. The last dragonborn. The grey beards will be waiting for you now. "

" grey beards? " I question.

" they are masters of the voice. the talent you possess. If they teach you want you need to know... You can defeat these dragons before they take over again."

" AGAIN? WHAT HAPPENED THE FIRST TIME?! " I say shocked. How were they defeated?

i cup my hand around my mouth, kicking myself for yelling at a king.

He looks displeased. But sees through my arrogance. " they died too. Their leader, Alduin, was sent back to Sovenguard. "

I tilt my head, a way of saying, ' who? '

" haven't you ever heard the old verse? " his steward with the snooty appearance says.

I give a small shake of my head. He loudly sighs.

" of all the people who could have been dragon-born... "

He clapped his hand, rubbing them together. " somebody bring me the scroll! "

A short lady with curly brown hair comes and gives an old scroll which looked like it had been through a lot.  
The steward unwraps the gold string around it and begins to read.

" Ahem..."

_**And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold,  
That when brothers wage war come unfurled!  
Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,  
With a hunger to swallow the world!**_

'_ and the scrolls have foretold of black wings in the cold... ' _I thought. My mind returned to Helgen with the dragon with wings sharp as glass. The screaming of innocent, and the burning smell of wood and charred flesh. The horrors that happened with me witnessing it firsthand.

" does this mean anything to you? " jarl Balgruuf asks.

" yes. " I say. " black wings in cold... The dragon that invaded Helgen had black wings... If that means anything. Do... Do you think Alduin was the first dragon that appeared? "

" yes, who else could it be? if I may ask you, why were you in Helgen in the first place?" His bodyguard asks.

I clench my teeth. _' don't lie... ' _I thought. _' don't lie. '_

" I was there, because some imperials wanted to cut off my head? " I say with not a sound of confidence.

" You weren't a rebel were you? " his bodyguard asks.

" No! " I say firmly " I just got on the wrong side of the legion. Anyway, I thought you weren't apart of the war. I mean... You haven't picked a side have you? "

" If your asking about my side on the war, I am on the city of Whiterun! I will not get involved in the war, too much death. It's not good for my people. "

He waited awhile before speaking again. I wait patiently for him to speak again, but there's something I keep thinking of that refuses to leave my mind. " am... Am I worthy to be a Dragonborn? I can't think of any reason why the divines would choose me. I certainly can't think of anything I've done to prove I could do this... " I speak freely.

" If the Divines thought you worthy, you must believe that word is good. " The Jarl speaks.

"Thank you," I say.

A pause.

"So...were do the Greybeards live again?" I ask.

" at the top of the world. " his steward says.

" what? "

" ugh... Amateur! " his bodyguard says. " the highest mountain in the world! " she turned to the steward. " and its not ' TOP of the world... ' it's the throat of the world! "

" the mountain is very close to here. It's just the actual climb that's the problem. Uh... Dress warm. " the steward says.

The jarl nods, I nod back. " thank you. " I say bowing my head. " good luck. " his bodyguard says.

" Ha...! I think that's the first nice thing you ever said to me! " I say laughing.

She rolls her eyes.

Even now after going through all of that with her...

...I still don't know her name.

I bow to the Jarl, as I turned my head and walked out the double doors into Whiterun, the dragons smoke still hung in the air. Now, I knew who I was.

I am strong.

I am free.

I am _Dragonborn_.

**- End of Part One -**


End file.
